


Bar Fight of Romance

by The_Shy_One



Category: The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexuality, Bar Room Brawl, Based on that one scene in the movie, Fighting, First Kiss, Gray Asexual Din Djarin, Gray-Asexuality, Hitman Din Djarin, Implied Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, One Shot, Sexual Tension, The Hitman's Bodygaurd AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Din was laying low after a recent job in a seedy bar. He hadn't expected to witness a fight break out or that he would meet the love of his life.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Bar Fight of Romance

Din hadn’t expected much when ducking into the seedy bar after finishing a job. Just a quiet place to lay low while the authorities stumbled upon the scene and try to figure out when and how someone killed the person they were supposed to protect. The bartender didn’t even offer up a greeting as she came over to him, only handing him a drink in a bottle. He looked it over, unsure of how he should take the silent offering.

Looking up, he saw that there was a hint of mischief in her eyes, obviously teasing him. “Hitman, right?” When Din nodded yes, she continued. “Knew my hunch was right. Here to forget your job?”

Another nod and she smiled at him. “If you need any more, call my name. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders.”

“What is your name?” He asked, polite.

“Cara.” She replied. He gave her a single small nod and she returned it before moving on to check on the other patrons that were sitting nearby.

Din took a drink, his eyes forward. He was here to throw away all the details about the job, to cleanse himself of the fact that it even happened. Not because of a guilty conscience, as many would assume, but to simply leave room for future jobs that required more than a single shot to the head to take care of it. Having various details muddling his mind would cause unnecessary complications for future jobs and he quite liked being paid.

Nobody liked hiring an incompetent hitman, simple as that.

As he drained the last of his drink, he signalled Cara to give him another. Din then felt the urge to turn around, deep in his gut. There was no logical reason for it - as he was speaking to no one and nobody was going to bother him - and yet he was going to indulge it as if it was. 

Turning his body, he was greeted with the image of a larger man standing at the pool a short distance away with his back facing Din. There wasn’t much to see other than the side of the man’s head were shaved while leaving blond curls to rest on top of it. He wasn’t even wearing much either, only a plain blue shirt with jeans that only served to mould to the larger man’s body.

He was oddly clean for a bar this seedy in nature, but Din found it to be a welcoming change. 

The ripple of muscle as he moved to take a shot captured Din’s attention and made something stir deep in his gut. He wasn’t known to look at others with a sexual gaze - it was even a joke among the few other hitmen who knew of him to tell each other when they were tipsy and content. But there were times such as now that someone caught his eye and he wanted something from them that he only could surmise that it was a want of the sexual kind. 

The want to hold the other person, to feel them trembling beneath his body as he brought them to their completion with his hands. To whisper sweet nothings as they rested. To simply be a person who felt all the romantic yearnings that his job wouldn’t allow him most of the time.

Din felt that all-encompassing want and desire ran straight through him as he watched the unknown man play pool. He was stuck to his chair, wondering if he should indulge this seldom bout of want. He was laying low after all. It wouldn’t do to risk his position.

His answer came soon enough, in the form of another patron in the bar who smacked the blond’s ass.

The unknown man turned, his posture changing from relaxed to ridged. Din saw that beneath the blond curls that fell across his face was the eyes of someone who would fight tooth and nail. Who wasn’t one to back away even when it should be the right choice to do so. It made Din’s heart flutter, seeing that kind of emotion as the man moved to swing at the person who rudely interrupted his game of pool.

The man, smaller and rougher looking than the blond, was only able to take a step or two back away from the larger blond before he was down on the floor with a crack that Din identified as a fist connecting with a nose. Which was undoubtedly broken from how loud the sound was and the way the man squirmed and held his nose with the blood rushing over his lips, teeth and chin. Din looked up from the floor to see the blond grappling with other men that came to defend their friend.

He was entranced with how the larger man moved, taking down each opponent that came his way. Din almost didn’t want to move to help him. He wanted to see how the blond fought, how well he could take on the whole bar.

Quickly, almost as if by magic, the blond was in front of him, reaching for the bottle he had been drinking out of. Still ensnared by the beauty of the larger man, he didn’t notice him smashing the bottom on the counter. The way the glass shards flew in different directions, some even landing on his arm. All he could take in was the beauty of the rippling muscles and the furious look in those surprisingly light brown eyes.

Din was taken out of this trance when he heard the yells of another man being held by his hair by the larger blond. When he used the broken bottle to cut across the neck where the veins were, looking poised and solid like warriors of the stories his father had told him about, Din knew there was no one else for him.

After releasing the man from his grip, the blond looked up to see Din. 

Din felt pinned and ensnared all at once by those eyes. Still looking for a fight and yet knowing that Din wasn’t going to provide that. A silent agreement came between them as the blond took a step towards him and then stopped. A lazy smirk made itself known on the blond’s lip, not leaning closer to Din in the slightest.

“What do you think you’re doing, cyar’ika? Copaani mirshmure'cye?” The blond asked, teasingly. It stole Din’s breath as if he had been body slammed into the bar by the man. He hadn’t expected to hear Mando’a come from the man’s mouth and it just cemented the fact that there was no one else for him

“Nayc, just entranced by the way you move. It is beautiful.” Din said, feeling as if he were confessing everything about his want and love in only two sentences.

The lazy smirk brightened, getting close to being a smile. “Such a compliment. Do you weave such words for everyone who captures your attention?”

“No, you’re the first. And last, cyare.”

This was enough to wipe the smile off the blond’s face. Din watched with bated breath as the larger man leaned closer to him, moving in a way that he would press his forehead to Din’s. 

He nearly felt he would just combust when he felt the man’s forehead press against his. His heart beating so fast he was almost concerned that it would explode as well. Closing his eyes, he leaned into it, moving his arms up to wrap around the blond’s shoulders. He felt the man’s heart beating, almost the same fast-paced beat as his own. 

It gave him some comfort that he wasn’t the only one experiencing these sensations. 

“What’s your name, cyar’ika?” Din felt the man’s lips lightly brush against his top lip as he spoke and wanted so badly to cave in and kiss him. 

“Din. Din Djarin,” He said, almost quietly. As if he said it any louder than the other man would just simply disappear as if he were only a vision. “What is yours?”

“Paz Vizla.” The blond said with the same smirk as before. As if he knew everything that was going through Din’s head. “Shall we get out of here, Djarin?”

“Elek,” Din said breathlessly. 

Then with boldness, moved to capture the larger man’s lips. It was short, sweet even. When pulling away, he sees the light blush over Paz’s cheeks, making the man appear cute in Din’s eyes. He felt a smirk come over, pressing himself close enough to feel the wild beating of Paz’s heart and his hardening cock.

“Your place?” He asked teasingly.

“Elek, yes, just don’t tease me,” Paz said rushingly. He pushed himself against Din - close to rutting as they could in a place like this - as if he needed to remind him of what would occur between the two of them.

“Of course,” Din murmurs. “Lead the way.”

The rest of the night was memorable as they pressed their bodies together, experiencing sexual intimacy and romantic gestures that Din only thought came out of romance novels. 

And in the morning it occurred again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Hitman's AU that nobody, but I demanded for! I'm kidding lol. There was some demand since I put the idea out on tumbler. I might do some more of this AU at a later time, it was so much fun to do!
> 
> Anyway, I based this on the scene in the movie when Darius first meets Sonia since that really fits for both Din and Paz in my opinion. (Also I love Darius and Sonia, they are just amazing together. Hope the second movie that's coming out has them interacting more since I need it lol.) Hopefully, I captured the spirit of the scene while moulding it to this ship's dynamic. 
> 
> I hope this was a fun one-shot to read! :D 
> 
> Hitman's Bodyguard Scene - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQTPziHf9Qc](url)
> 
> My Tumblr - [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandom-in-lyrics](url)


End file.
